canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Survive 18: Cape of Good Hope
Can You Survive 18: Cape of Good Hope is the upcoming eighteenth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon and the fifth non-alias season since its inception. This season featured six returning players who deserved a second chance. On day one, it was announced that the tribes would be split based on gender. This marks the first non-alias season to do men versus women and the third season in general to do so. The game began on September 19, 2015. Production Production for the eighteenth season began during the duration of season 17. Brandon will be back as the main host for this season. Tommy and Dylan will return to co-host as well. Julie from Nepal and Albee from Medieval Europe were also added to the Production team. Talk about this season began during season 16. After four very successful seasons, Brandon thought it was necessary to bring some people back to play the game for a second time. The original idea of a full-blown second chance season was ultimately decided against. The idea of Fans, Favorites, Failures, and Facades was also decided against during casting because of the influx of new player applications. Applications were accepted until August 31st. The cast was contacted the following day. Twists * Flying Dutchman - Throughout the season, The Flying Dutchman will bring a variety of secret twists into the game. ** Resurrection - On day one, six past players were resurrected into the game. These players were popular amongst the viewers during their original seasons and deserved a second chance. ** Captains - On day one, each tribe selected their pecking order. Wherever they fell on the list represented the round that they would become the captain. The captains were granted automatic safety for that round as well as a trip to The Brig. In The Brig, they were given clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol by choosing one of the Nine Pieces of Eight. ** Treasure - On day one, each contestant was given $500 that could be spent on only one thing - mutiny. *** Mutiny - At the beginning of each round, contestants could use their treasure to bid on the chance to mutiny to the other tribe. The top bidder from each tribe would then successfully mutiny and join the opposing tribe. ** Pirate Master - TBD Castaways Twenty castaways were chosen to compete. Applications and interviews lasted for three weeks before the cast was decided. A variety of past players were contacted to compete in this season. Six returning players were selected to come back for their second chance. Some who were originally contacted but declined were Lindsay, Alex, Kevin, and Bailey from Ancient Greece; Miguel and Owen from Chernobyl; Gray, Jamie, and Rachel from Nepal; and Eric, Yap, Sara, and Kate from Medieval Europe. All contestants were announced once a day to the viewers leading up to the official cast reveal on September 19th. The returning players were announced as Catie and Tricks from Ancient Greece; Anie and Klein from Chernobyl; Grace from Nepal; and Patrick H from Medieval Europe. The men and women were split onto separate tribes. The women made up the Kommetjie tribe wearing purple. The men made up the Vishoek tribe wearing blue. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Notes #On day 4, Kieran bid 500 doubloons to mutiny from Vishoek to Kommetjie. #On day 7, Sean bid 50 doubloons to mutiny from Vishoek to Kommetjie. Trivia *This is the second non-alias season to feature returning players. *This is the first season to have an equally balanced gender split. Because of this, men vs women was established as a twist on day one. *A version of the captains twist was previously used in Transylvania.